<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otherwise Known As Desire by MrsRen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255783">Otherwise Known As Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen'>MrsRen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy James, Head Girl Hermione, Hogwarts Era, breaking curfew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Hermione finally get it right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otherwise Known As Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Helloooo, just a little James/Hermione something.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To be clear, it's smut. Hermione in the same year as James, No Voldemort. Just good old-fashioned miscommunication and then shagging. Dirty talk.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Not for the first time, Hermione wished it wasn't a requirement for the head boy and head girl to patrol together. She would have happily taken absolutely anyone else, a prefect whether they were years below her, or even patrolled alone. Unfortunately, Professor Mcgonagall had already made her stance on the matter perfectly clear as head of Gryffindor.</p><p>Hermione could either patrol with James Potter, or perhaps she would prefer to give her badge to someone else. And she certainly wouldn't prefer to do that, because she'd worked too hard and too long to give this up.</p><p>She didn't hate James Potter. Really. Honestly.</p><p>She <em>didn't.</em></p><p>But he'd made it terribly hard to be around him.</p><p>"You've been avoiding me," came the soft accusing voice and his fingers brushed against her forearm.</p><p>Ripping backward, Hermione didn't bother to meet his gaze, but she knew hurt flashed across it and she really couldn't bear to see it right now. "I'm studying for nine NEWT's. Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>Only, it wasn't so ridiculous because it was true.</p><p>She just didn't want to admit it.</p><p>"Besides," she said casually. "You just saw me for the prefects meeting two nights ago."</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see him roll his eyes. "Oh, are you preferring to the one where you dodged me and rushed out of the classroom?"</p><p>"I needed to <em>study. </em>Maybe you ought to familiarize yourself with it.</p><p>James gritted his teeth and tugged her down a corridor. "I didn't become Head Boy because of my bloody looks, Hermione. And if I recall correctly, it was <em>me </em>who tutored <em>you</em> in Defence."</p><p>She muttered under her breath that she'd show him <em>defence </em>and ignored the laugh that followed. Prat. Hermione didn't recognize this part of the castle he'd led her into, and she wasn't entirely sure that he knew either. It had never been a part of patrols. As though he'd read her mind, James feigned embarrassment.</p><p>Not that the red dusting his cheeks lasted long. "Is this about the night-"</p><p>"<em>Don't," </em>Hermione wanted to turn on her heel and storm away, but McGonagall would find out about it. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"That's too bloody bad because I do!"</p><p>With her shoes snapping against the cool stone floor, Hermione faced him with her hands curled into fists at her sides. "And it's just about whatever you want, isn't it?"</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>"Whatever James bloody Potter wants, he gets. Is that it?" Hermione's expression hardened and she probably would have laughed by the way he stumbled backward through an unlocked door if she weren't so angry. "God, you infuriate me."</p><p>His brows shot up clear to his hairline. "Have you met yourself? You are the most-"</p><p>"What am I, James? Kneazle got your tongue?"</p><p>Even as she spat out the words, James didn't look angry with her. His face was slightly red, and his jaw was clenched-teeth grinding together too-and he towered over her. "I was going to say that you're the most mistrusting witch I've ever met in my life."</p><p>She stepped backward. It hadn't been what she expected. "Pardon?"</p><p>"I've not exactly been subtle, you know." He walked away from her, throwing the words over his shoulder, and reached up to loosen his tie, undoing the knot from his throat. "So, if this is about the fact that you snogged me, just tell me you're not interested and will never be interested so I can get over it."</p><p>A lump formed in her chest, and Hermione found that she couldn't speak at all.</p><p>James looked to her, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Kneazle got your tongue?"</p><p>"First of all," her voice wasn't a higher pitch. No, not at all. "You snogged me."</p><p>"Semantics?" He snorted. "You're going to focus on that? Fine, sweetheart. I vividly remember you and me in a corridor while you wanted to avoid the party."</p><p>She'd been drinking, she could admit that.</p><p>And she hated crowds.</p><p>James' fingers wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her toward him. If he noticed how she didn't argue that much, which he surely did, he chose not to comment on it. "And I remember that when I said I wanted to kiss you, you yanked <em>me </em>forward and kissed <em>me.</em>"</p><p>Hermione could also admit, if forced, that she may not remember how it started, but she remembered everything that had come after.</p><p>The feel of a metal shelf in a broom cupboard digging into her back while calloused hands slid under her jumper and climbed the ladder of her ribs until resting barely against her breasts. James hadn't gone any farther than that, but she'd wanted him to.</p><p>With flaming cheeks, she slipped her hand out of his. "There's really no point in talking about this."</p><p>"Then tell me you're not interested in me, Hermione and I'll leave you alone. I swear I'll never bother you about this again, but I want you to realize that <em>I </em>don't regret anything about kissing you. It's true too that I've done little else beyond imagine getting the chance to do it again."</p><p>She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. An erratic, unsteady <em>thump, thump.</em></p><p>"I think you managed to ignore that thought rather well then." It was a sniff, like she'd seen other witches do when they were angry, but she found it didn't fit her at all. Hermione was far more tempted to hex him backward.</p><p>His jaw loosened. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>She swallowed. "I saw Marlene in your lap in the common room the next morning. Seemed pretty content to stay there too."</p><p>James' eyes widened. "Oh, God." He dragged a hand down his face. "I'm going to murder Sirius tonight. He shoved Marlene into my lap because he thought it would make you jealous. She was hungover, and half-asleep, and it <em>definitely</em> wasn't what you thought it was."</p><p>At the moment, she wanted to kill Sirius too. "He can't just use someone like that! She probably had no idea what was going on anyway."</p><p>He nodded. "Well, she got back at him, but if that's why you're so angry and not because we snogged, then…"</p><p>She moved to leave, eyes widening as her lips parted and she wasn't interested in staying for the inevitable awkwardness.</p><p>James looped an arm around her waist and pulled him into her. "You were jealous."</p><p>There really was no point in denying it. "I might have been."</p><p>"Oh, my God. I've been chasing you all over the castle."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He sunk his fingers into his hair with a groan. "You're unbelievable. Did you never consider just, I don't know, <em>talking to me</em>?"</p><p>"It crossed my mind." She whispered. "I decided to ignore it because what I assumed was that you weren't interested and not only because of Marlene. You also left."</p><p>He spluttered and then he choked. "Two second years from Slytherin and Gryffindor started a brawl, and I had to break them up. I went back, hoping you would still be around and you were already gone. Not to mention, you were just as pissed as I was, Hermione. Nothing would have happened anyway."</p><p>Hermione didn't mean to say that she had wanted it to continue, but by some mistake, she did.</p><p>Fingers knotted in her hair as he shot forward and James' lips slanted over hers before she had a moment to think. "Cannot believe" -his lips skimmed her jaw then- "that you couldn't just" -he sank to the floor with her, but it could not be forgotten that it was she who guided them- "<em>talk </em>to me."</p><p>Unsure whether the low sound that slipped between her teeth truly belonged to her when he suckled where her throat met her shoulder, Hermione dug her nails into his forearms. He hovered over her, dark hair dropping into his face while his tie was loosened and she could see tanned skin under his collar.</p><p>She heard herself point out that they were sure to break curfew if they stayed there, but James dipped his head down and traced his tongue across her collarbone. "I could care less," he muttered, hands finding her waist then, fingers digging into them as well.</p><p>She arched her hips up.</p><p>Truthfully, Hermione didn't care either. So she let him push her skirt up her thighs and let him slide his rough palms against softer skin while she pressed upward into him. She'd half believed that the sensation of his mouth on hers-and his hands-had been blown out of proportion, but that wasn't the case.</p><p>"Can I?" He rasped, lips coming back to hers, and his fingers flexed against the fabric of her bra. James waited for her to nod, and she pulled him closer.</p><p>She watched him, and noted how disheveled his hair was as he sat back on his knees to ward the door they had stumbled through. It wouldn't do anything against a professor beyond give them time to dress, Hermione thought.</p><p>James pulled her top over her head and rested in the cradle of her thighs while replacing his fingers with his tongue, and wedging his knee between her thighs. Running his tongue between the edge of her bra, and dipping beneath it to slide along her sensitive flesh, she whimpered and her back arched for just long enough that he slid an arm under her.</p><p>Muttering ragged curses under his breath, James unsnapped her bra, and she giggled at the momentary clumsiness that came with it, but then her laughter vanished when his mouth was hot around her nipple, tongue swiping across it.</p><p>She moaned his name and sunk her fingers into his hair while he rolled the other between his fingers.</p><p>Hermione ground down against his thigh and her eyes fluttered close.</p><p>"Eyes on me, sweetheart." James kissed her again, smirking against her mouth as she fumbled with the button of his trousers, and pulled the zipper down carefully. "Eager, Hermione?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, yes.</em>
</p><p>She bit his lip and made quick work of the buttons of his shirt before sliding her palms over his chest. Lean from quidditch, she followed the muscles that cut across his abdomen lower until his hands mirrored her actions.</p><p>James' fingers pressed against her through her knickers, slowly beginning to rub her clit until her mewl echoed in the room. "Good girl, let me hear you." Too slowly for her liking, he pushed the cloth to the side, and ran his fingers along her slit. "Fuck me-"</p><p>"That's the idea."</p><p>He shook with laughter. "Cheeky." Two fingers curved inside her, thrust into her harder with each time she cried out. James ran his thumb over her clit, the pressure building while her back arched, her breasts shaking. "God, you're gorgeous."</p><p>She felt as though she were moments from completely spiraling, her thoughts crashing into one another while she reached up to dig her nails into his shoulder. "James-<em>please</em>." The words that followed were hard to follow even to her own ears, but she gripped his shoulders and yanked him down. It was clumsy, the way she kissed him, but she felt the curve of his mouth against hers while fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, and he rested between her thighs.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Her mouth slanted against his again, her hips moving against his until his cock was pressed against the apex of her thighs.</p><p>The groan that followed was ragged, nearly a growl as he moved to still her. "Hermione?"</p><p>She nodded. "Of course I'm sure."</p><p>Layers of clothes fell away. First her skirt, and then her knickers. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, and she pushed it off his shoulders while he fumbled with his belt.</p><p>"I probably shouldn't ravish you against a hard floor," he murmured into her shoulder. "You deserve-"</p><p>Winding her fingers lazily through his hair, Hermione nipped his lower lip. "They'll be time for that later. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to shag after curfew?"</p><p>James lifted her into his lap, her legs rested in the space the bend of his elbows created, and she stiffened as he held her weight up entirely. "I wouldn't say I've fantasized about shagging after curfew as much as I've thought of shagging <em>you </em>in the prefect's bath."</p><p>They could do that next.</p><p>Possibly tomorrow night, honestly.</p><p>Without any layers left between them, she shuddered as the length of his cock pressed against her folds, sliding against her as the head of him brushed her clit. Heavy breaths fell away from her, and she cupped his face before crushing her lips to his.</p><p>James slid into her slowly, inch by inch while she moaned his name like a prayer.</p><p>He cursed in a low voice, praising her in a ragged breaths.</p><p>
  <em>So fucking good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So fucking tight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell-</em>
</p><p>She moved against him the best she could while he held her against him, hips slowly and languidly rocking against her.</p><p>And then her voice broke as she whispered, "<em>Harder," </em>and he slammed into her.</p><p>It was all roughness, and shared gasps for air while James tugged her hair as he thrust into her in one movement.</p><p>And then he pulled her curls even harder when she caught his lower lip between his teeth.</p><p>It was the way his abdomen pressed against her, and the way his fingers found her clit, no longer settling for slow strokes.</p><p>"I want to see you fall apart," James' tongue slid across the shell of her ear before he blew a breath across it. "I want to feel your tight, little cunt squeeze my cock while you come in my lap."</p><p>"Oh, my God," No one had ever talked to her quite like that, and she found that she never wanted him to stop that. "<em>James,"</em></p><p>"Come on my cock, Hermione." It wasn't a demand.</p><p>He was begging, eyes dark while he watched her.</p><p>He said it again.</p><p>Hermione thought she might have screamed had he not kissed her as pleasure crested, and she whimpered as he drew away from her. He lay beside her on the floor, in the middle of the room, and his foot caught the edge of a sheet that had been draped over something.</p><p>It was a mirror, with runes along the bottom.</p><p>James' fingers found hers in the middle, and she slid closer to him, still eying the mirror. Pulling her hand to his mouth, he kissed each of her knuckles. "Mind if we stay here awhile?"</p><p>She arched a brow. "What do you have planned?"</p><p>He murmured delicious things about shagging her in front of that mirror in her ear, fingers brushing her slick cunt before she swallowed, and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>